WORDS AND WOLFRAM DO NOT MIX
by Emechuru Insania
Summary: WHAT IF YURI DIED WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN BATTLE BREAKS OUT WHAT IF A GIRL HITS WOLFRAM IN THE HEAD WITH A BUCKET SO MANY QUESTIONS
1. Chapter 1

WORDS AND WOLFRAM DO NOT MIXCHAPTER 11 THING SAID ENDS TERRIBLY" YOU WIMP WHERE ARE YOU WIMP". A angry Wolfram yelled running down the hallway passing a crying Günter. "WIMP". Wolfram opened doors not finding him until he opened the closet in their room. " Geh". " Wimp we have plans for our wedding". " but I don't want to". " TO BAD IF WE HAVE A WEDDING WE MUST PLAN IT THERE'S THE FLOWERS, THE CLOTHES, THE GUEST,THE…". " I DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED GOD ISN'T BEING ENGAGED ENOUGH". " WHAT NO THERE'S NO POINT OF BEING ENGAGED IF YOU DON'T GET MARRIED". " WELL I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU". " ah WHY NOT IS THERE A GIRL ANOTHER MAN YOU CHEATER". " I DON'T WANT TO BE ENGAGED OR MARRIED TO ANOTHER GUY ESPECIALLY SOMEONE WHO'S SO SELF CENTERED, BAD TEMPERED, THINKS HE CAN DO ANYTHING, PRINCY KNOW IT ALL LIKE YOU I'D BE BETTER OFF WITH A GIRL BECAUSE I AM STRAIGHT". " ah". " AND ANOTHER THING WHY SHOULD I BE ENGAGED TO YOU IT WAS ALL AN ACCIDENT YOU SAID RUDE THINGS I SHOULD HAVE PUNCHED YOU BECAUSE EVERYONE KNOW PRINCY BOY WILL NEVER MARRY ANYONE ELSE GOD YOUR A PROBLEM". " ah". " oh". Yuri looked over at Wolfram who had tears rolling down his face. " EH… Wolf I'm sorry". " so you never wanted to get married". Wolfram turned and ran away followed by Yuri's yelling. " WOLFRAM WAIT". Yuri heard a door slam around the corner shaking part of the castle. "fine be that way good reddens". Yuri said shutting his door and laid on his bed. " god he's such a problem but… I didn't have the right to say those things he can just be so much I mean I don't hate him the like is our friendship we do tell or secrets to each other more than most I mean I don't even tell Conrad those secrets… maybe this like is more powerful than most… wait could I…could I really love him…but we're guys". {annoying fan girl: WHO CARES YOUR LUCKY TO HAVE WOLFRAM YOU TWIT} " but I can't possibly like another guy like that I mean Wolfram does make me smile and looks kind of cute when he's asleep and worries me when he leaves for a problem at the border like when Shinou stole the key from his heart I was worried then maybe I do love him and it's normal to love another man in Shinmakoku and this is my home away from home". " Yuri". " oh Greta". Yuri sat up and saw Greta with the voice recorder he had gotten her as a gift. " Greta did you just". " yep I want papa Wolf to hear it". " Greta I don't want Wolf to hear that I wanna tell him". " ok but if you get stuck and don't I'll let him hear this". Greta said and left Yuri alone. He fell back down to the bed. " now I have to tell him or Greta will play that tape why did I get that for her". Yuri sprang up in a flash. " then I'll go apologize and tell him". A knock on the door drew Yuri's attention over to a man a guard. " Heika sir Weller has called for you". " oh Conrad what does he want". Yuri said walking to the guard. " I'm not sure maybe about Lord Bielefeld". " I was just about to go see him". Yuri said walking past the guard. " unfortunately that won't happen". " EH". Yuri turned and a knife was sprung into his chest. " ah". " Good bye my Lord". He said and Yuri ran out of the room holding the knife. He ran to Wolfram's room and pounded on the door. " WOLF WOLFRAM IM SORRY". "SHUT UP WIMP". " PLEASE I WANT TO TALK FACE TO FACE BEFORE I". "BEFORE WHAT". "… Wolf please open up I'm sorry". Yuri whispered starting slide down the door. Yuri started to cough up blood. " ARE YOU SICK YOU STUPID WIMP TAKE BETTER CARE OF…". Wolfram opened the door and saw the knife in Yuri's chest. Yuri fell on top of Wolfram who caught him and yelled. " HELP SOMEONE HELP". "Wolf… I'm sorry". " please don't waste your breath Yuri HELLLLLP". " I would've married you… if I had that chance now". " ah CONRAD GWENDAL GÜNTER HELLLLLLLLLLP". " ask Greta for the recorder". " ah what". " WOLFRAM WHAT'S WRONG WHY ARE YOU… YURI". Conrad yelled and ran over with Gwendal. " who did this". " a guard…". Yuri choked on the blood coming out of his mouth. " YURI YURI". " DADDY". They turned to see Greta crying hands over her mouth. " Greta… don't cry". Yuri coughed more blood up and blood leaked all over from his wound. " I'm sorry everyone". Yuri said shutting his eyes slowly. " EH WIMP STAY AWAKE YURI WAKE UP". " sorry Wolf". Yuri said a tear falling down his face before heading to a shining light. _" WAAAAAAH WAAAAAAAH". " oh look a baby". " what do we do elder". " it's a baby we shall raise her". " what shall we name her. " we will letter name herself just call her sister". " yes Elder".OK THIS IS WEIRD .

XD


	2. Chapter 2

WORDS AND WOLFRAM DO NOT MIXCHAPTER 2A NEW LIFE, A NEW YURI" SISTER SISTER". " yes what is it Ada". " the Elder is looking for you". " alright". The girl walked into the room of the Elders tent. " mother what is wrong". " I need you to do me a favor we need more water will you go out to the field over head and grab water from the lake". " yes mother I'll grab some berries as well". "yes thank you". " anything for you mother". " come here my child". " yes mother". The girl walked over to the Elder. " even though we are not blood related I send you up there and I'm scared of you not coming back". " I promise mother I always come back". " I know Yuri but I still worry". " I promise I will always come back". " have you been having that dream again". " about that pretty boy yah but this time I was looking up at him he was crying". " why was that". " well there was blood so someone maybe I was dying". " oh does this boy have a name". " Wolfram". Yuri walked out of the tent and grabbed some buckets. "SISTER SISTER". " PLAY WITH US". " I can't right now Adam and Ada I have to get food and water". " aw ok hurry back Sister". " yah Sissy". "hm". Yuri ran up to the surface as fast as she could and grabbed berries on the way to the lake. " I'll finish collecting water and go back to mother play a bit with Adam and Ada then…". " SISTER SISTER". "oh". Yuri turned to see Ada and Adam running toward her". " oh WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE SURFACE". " MEN CAME TO OUR VILLAGE THE ELDER". "oh". Yuri ran back with Adam and Ada in the lead. When they reached the village Yuri ran in front and opened the tent slap to see a boy her age holding the elder in the air by her clothes. "MOTHER LET HER GO". Yuri said smacking the boy in the head with the metal bucket holding water. " AAAAH". " OH". The boy let the Elder go and she hit the ground. "MOTHER ARE YOU OK". " yes". "attacking the Elder is a crime I will kill you". " YURI DON'T MOTHERS OK". The Elder yelled holding her daughters hand. " Yuri". " oh". The boy and Yuri met eye to eye surprising each other. " your the boy from my dream Wolfram". " eh". " your a double black". " double black what's that". " black hair black eyes". "WOLFRAM". " Brothers". " your demons aren't you we are not against you but if you harm the Elder I'll kill you". " How old are you". " 16 why". " hmph she looks just like him". " what". " yes she looks like the female form". " HEY ARE YOU GONNA FIGHT OR DO I REALLY HAVE TO KILL YOU". " OI we found these brats hanging out by the horses trying to steal food". " LET US GO". " SISTER". " ADA ADAM". Water hit Gwendal and Wolfram cutting their faces. " eh". " I really hate killing". Yuri looked up to show slits in her eyes". " ah it's Yuri's reincarnation". " " Yuri". Tears slid down Wolframs face unable to stop. " EH Wolfram". Conrad and Gwendal said holding their crying baby brother. " ah". They looked over to see Yuri pass out. " SISTER". " SISTER". " ah Yuri". " children go get some buckets she collapsed again". " yes Elder". The children ran out as fast as there little legs could. Wolfram walked over followed by his brothers. " what is it you all came here for". The Elder said a hand on Yuri's back. " ah to move your tribe it's in dangerous territory a battle is about to happen and your caught in the cross fire". " we shall not move the surface is dangerous my children would die". " well either you move or you all will die earlier than planned". " hey Elder women are you Yuri's real mother". " no I found her in my younger years I had just become the Elder my sister and I found her in debris of a village". " you understand that she's a half breed". "well aware of it that". " I'm pretty sure she's the reincarnation of the previous Maoh who was murdered 16 years ago". " hm thought so a mother knows best she was special the moment she survived the village fire…now I'm interested in you the pretty boy from her dreams". " EH". "my my she was right such a boy". "ELDER WE GOT WATER". Ada and Adam ran into the tent. " what is their story". " none of your business pretty boy". " yah". " eh". " did you ever find the culprit". " no one word the guard we have so many". " I have no problem if my daughter goes back with you only if she says I want her to remember her past". "alright we'll wait till she wakes up". "fine also I might be old but I've got 1 heck of a swing". " note taken". " Wolfram come we shall return". " oh why don't you stay till she wakes up we shall discuss the deal about moving my tribe". " is that alright". " fine fine only if you tell me something". " oh what is it". " was pretty boy engaged to my daughter". " EH". "what a personal question". " hmph…mother wants to know". " just like Miko San". " who's that". " Yuri's real mother". " oh I want to meet my daughters mother". " ah in her past life Yuri's a boy". " oh a man and man relationship more beautiful". " ah". " let's get Yuri in bed". " I'll take her where is her room…tent". " its right next to mine". Wolfram picked Yuri up and carried her to her tent and waited. 2 days later Yuri woke up very dizzy and looked over at the sleeping Wolfram. " oh just like my dreams he's pretty". " oh". Wolfram opened his eyes to see Yuri staring at him. " thanks for the compliment". " EH you heard". " yah but thanks I haven't heard that in many years". " so why are you here are you a pervert or something". " n…no I was making sure you didn't die wimp". " Wimp hey you called me that in my dreams". " oh you've had dreams of me how many times". " n…not a lot why would I dream of an idiot". " HEY… nyeh sorry". " it's ok come on it's night the fires probably up". " fire". " yah the fire we have every month for a new moon I always found the fire scary like angry but also nice and beautiful". " oh". " come on". Yuri grabbed Wolframs hand and dragged him to the fire pit. " what story shall we tell this night". " the 1 about the tribe leaders". " no tell the 1 about the battle". " no the 1 about big sister". " yah". " oh come on guys what's so interesting about that". " sister is amazing she always is". " how about 1 of my dreams". " about the pretty prince". " yep he came to see all you how about a hug". " eh what I'm not well with children". Suddenly the kids jumped up and tackled Wolfram in a hug. " yay he really is a pretty boy". " sister can I marry him". " what". " your to young Abigail". " aw". "well the story I had woken up to an adorable face but it didn't last long till the boy woke up he smiled and then said a very weird thing". " what sister". " he said I want to get married". " EH". " Pretty boy proposed to you sister lucky". " oh wait but I didn't want to because I was too young so sister hid then she woke up before anything happened". " so pretty". " bed now". " aw". The children got up and went to their tents. " OI Wolfram". "oh what". " you wanna heat up by the fire". " oh yah". Wolfram came over and sat next to Yuri. " I don't know much about you tell me". " well I'm the 3rd son of the 26th Maoh, I have an adopted human daughter actually she's my fiancés adopted daughter but we treat her like she was our real". " you have a fiancé no he died 16 years ago". " oh a male and male relationship beautiful". "um well we never got married he was killed". " oh by who". " A guard we don't know who that's all he got to say". " I'd help if I could". " Yuri I'm back". " oh brother". " you have a brother". " not biological we always call each other brother sister here". " oh I see". " so brother how was your time in the surface land". " we've gotten a good amount of meat". " thats good I'll cook it tommorrow". " OI Yuri who's he". " this is Wolfram Wolfram this is brother Alexander he lost his family at a young age". " hello". " ah Pretty boy who attacked the Elder". " she said to forget about that it was a misunderstanding". "I'll do what the Elder wishes". Alexander said and left Wolfram and Yuri alone. "sorry brother holds a grudge". " it's ok he doesn't scare me". " so I think we should go to our tents". " I don't think I have 1 and I'm not staying with my brothers". " well I'll let you stay in my room but we need to make a stop quickly". " where". Wolfram asked following Yuri. The headed to the elders tent it was dark and Yuri walked in. " mother I tell you countless times to cover up". Yuri said pulling the blanket over the Elders body. " come on she's asleep we should be to wimp". " oh". " EH…sorry". " I'm not a wimp". " oh hm". They walked out and to Yuri's tent for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

WORDS AND WOLFRAM DO NOT MIXCHAPTER 3RETURN OF THE KING, QUEEN" Yuri wake up". Wolfram shook Yuri's shoulder. " what Princy". " your mother called for you". " alright let's go". " but you haven't brushed your hair or took a bath". " I have to go all the way to the waterfall to bath". " well I'll take you after your talk then". " what are you a peeper". " n…no I just was going to protect". "hm". " at least let me braid your hair for you". " um…okay". Wolfram brushed the rats nest in Yuri's hair out and separated her hair. " hey what was your fiancé like". " oh". " was that to forward I'm sorry". "no it's ok he was… special". " special how". " well he was nice, strong, caring he brought humans and Mazoku together also he said right before he died he'd marry me if he had a second chance". "oh". " now I'm getting request from other princes for my hand in marriage but no ones right for me". " sometimes you have to move on". " hm you'd be better than any of them". " EH really I never really thought about a husband before". "oh why girls your age always think about it". " well as you saw I'm not a normal teenage girl I'm kind of 2 breeds mixed". " it's ok to be a half breed". "EH". " the Maoh was a half breed maybe that's why he was so sweet…done". " oh". Yuri's hand slide down the braid and she smiled. " thank you Wolfram". " your welcome but your mother". " oh yes". Yuri and Wolfram walked to the elders tent. Once they reached the tent they saw Conrad and Gwendal. " Yuri mama has something to tell you". " what is it Elder". " Yuri you remember the tales of the maoh I told you as a young girl". " yes oh don't tell me is that pretty boys fiancé". " I don't know they wouldn't tell me". " fine yes he was". " eeh what a great relationship". They both squealed holding hands big grins on their face". " can you please finish". Wolfram said with a blush. " aw yes turns out after the incident he was reborn and that person is you Yuri you even chose the same name as the Maoh". " Yuri Shibuya does that mean my dreams are memories". " yep your so lucky such a pretty boy". " so what am I suppose to do". " we'd love to take you back to the castle and while your there get justice for the previous Yuri if you could just remember". " hm". Yuri looked at Wollfram and then looked at her mother. " it's fine with me if you leave". "would I get to see mother again". " we originally came here to move the tribe to Shinmakoku". " there's no way for that Conrart but I'll visit". " OK IM IN". " ok we'll leave tomorrow I'm really interested in this tribe". " all right I'm gonna go shower". Yuri said and left a few moments later she dragged Wolfram out. " ah what". " didn't you wanna watch out for me as I took a shower". " ah". " OI why you not tell me I was your past life fiancé". " it would freak you out". " well I'm not". Yuri reached the shower and started to take her dress off. Wolfram turn his face completely red. " what's wrong". " your a girl I'm a guy think a bit wimp". " oh so what and I'm not a wimp"." It's against the rules to see the fiancés nude body before marriage". " oh you still think of me as your fiancé". "well yes it hurts to know that you forgot me and our daughter". " Greta". " oh". " from time to time I have dreams most happy the latest one was of death". " oh did you know who stabbed him". " no it was just me laying on your lap staring at your crying face". " EH". Wolfram felt Yuri wrap her arms around him. " Yuri". " it's ok I'll probably remember I remember the maids, your mother,the nerd kid um Murata, Shinou that's about all". " that's a lot but your chest is pressed against me". " yah and". " Please get under the water so I can turn around". " oh yah". Yuri let go and ran under the waterfall as soon as Wolfram heard a splash he turned around. " SO WHAT IS THE KINGDOM LIKE". Yuri yelled as water splashed around her. " IT'S BEAUTIFUL IT'S CHANGED AFTER THE KING DIED PEOPLE STARTED ATTACKING MAZOKU". " THAT'S HORRIBLE". " YAH BUT WITH YOUR HELP EVEN YOUR APPEARANCE PEOPLE WILL STOP ATTACKING". " Then let's hurry to leave tomorrow". " AH PUT A TOWEL ON". Wolfram said closing his eyes and handed her a piece of clothing. " oh ok". Yuri grabbed the clothes and threw it on herself. " ready do you wan to take a shower. " no that's fine". " well I've got to go up and grab some berries so they have some food". " if you want we could bring food here". " EH that's too much". "we would only be giving food to your family we're glad your coming back with us to your last family". " I'm glad to help even though I'm not the same person you all new I just want to remember so you can catch him the murderer". " that would be helpful but honestly I miss the wimp". " oh you really wanted to marry him". " yes maybe if I hadn't tried to force him he wouldn't have yelled and then I wouldn't have locked myself in my room and he wouldn't have gotten stabbed". " EH". Yuri felt a pain in her heart. " don't say that it hurts his feelings". " EH". " that what it feels like these aren't my feeling and it's hard to miss… I know it's saying 1 thing definite don't blame yourself Wolf". " eh… hm I haven't been called that in years". "WELL THAT'S ABOUT TO CHANGE YURI SHIBUYA'S GOING TO SHINMAKOKU AND SHE'S BRINGING THE SUNSHINE". Yuri yelled and shot up hands on her hips. " ha ha sit down wimp". " IM NOT A WIMP". " ha ha ha". "Yuri". " oh Mother". " I have a gift for you before you leave I wanted to give it to you right now". " oh yes mother". " a necklace from when I was young oh so many memories of love". " ah". The elder put a necklace with a blue moonstone around Yuri's neck. " it's your good luck charm for romance". " ah thank you mother". " um shall we go". " hold your horses pretty boy I want to talk with Yuri a little before tomorrow alone". " yes of course". Wolfram walked away. " such a pretty boy". " yep mother please rethink of locating". " once I die we will move our tribe". " don't say that about dying I don't like it". " don't worry your mothers ok". " alright". That night it was quiet except 1 person who was watching Yuri's tent. " don't worry sister they won't keep you away too long". When the sun hit dawn Wolfram was carrying the sleeping body of Yuri on his back. " Yuri I can't ride a horse like this". " Nyah". "Wimp". " ok I'm up I just wanted to sleep a little more". " too bad it's time to go". " ok". " hold on to my waist". " ok". Yuri wrapped her arms around Wolframs waist and held tight. " I don't like horses they hurt my butt". " get use to them". "waaaah". The trip wasn't long till they returned back at the castle. " ok Yuri careful getting off". Yuri's foot caught and she fell on top of Wolfram. " OOF". "OW". " you ok". " yah". They said standing. " GWENDAL". " oh". " EH Günter". Günter wrapped his arms around Gwendals shoulders and kissed him deeply. " oh my boy love". " EH Yuri your all twinkly". " Günter please let him breath". " awww". " OH MY WOLFIE". "EH Mother". In a flash Wolfram was pulled into a death lock hug. " Mother please stop". " aww my Wolfie's blushing". " mother". " oh Who's this young lady". " ah ha I'm spotted". "mother that we have to tell everyone". "PAPA WOLF PAPA WOLF". " oh Greta". Greta ran over and hugged her father with a tight hug. " how were you Greta". "Great Grandma Cäcille and I read Annissina's fairy tails. " ah Hi Lord Beleifeld Lord Voltaire Sir Weller". " oh Geika". " how are you all". " we're fine the village refused to move". " your not going to get mother to move easily". " ha please don't rub it in". " I'm not I'm stating the fact that you failed". " NOT HELPING". " excuse me do we know you". " me". " yes you". " I don't think so at least not personally". " Lord Beleifeld who is this abnormal girl". " abnormal HEY 4 EYES YOU WANNA FIGHT". "please calm down everyone I want to know this girls name". " Shinou". " oh it's Yuri… Yuri Shibuya". " ah". " oh". " I'm getting stared at it feels weird". " um". "really feel uncomfy". " ummm". " guys". " STOP STARING". " EH". They all snapped out of there daze. " scary". "this is the reincarnation of Yuri". " hm ha ha".


	4. Chapter 4

WORDS AND WOLFRAM DO NOT MIXCHAPTER 4A NEW HOME AND OLD MEMORIES " are you sure this is Shibuya". " of course I am Murata god your as annoying as in my dreams". " eh". " can I look around I'm bored". " how unlikely". " Shinou can't you tell if it's Shibuya's soul or not". " yes I probably could but not from a distance". " I even saw the Maoh's power". " where'd she go". " up here he he". " GET DOWN HERE WIMP". " NO WAY IDIOT I DON'T WANT THAT PERV NEAR ME". " Lord Beleifeld you are back". " Dietrich". " those foul monster did not hurt you". " EH no and they're not". " watch your tongue or I'll cut it off". " eh". " Yuri". " don't talk ill of my family that results in pain ha ha". "Who are you young lady 1 of those things from the tribe my idea is if they are in the way they lose their life especially if they're led by a moron elder". "DIETRICH HOLD YOUR TONGUE". " oh yes my lord". " no please go on". In a flash Yuri was in front of Dietrich. " I'd love to hear your opinions on my mothers leading". Yuri looked up slits in her eyes like cats and a smile played on her face. " see she shows in her eyes she is Yuri's reincarnation". Shinou said. " I SAID SPEAK". Yuri said kicking Dietrich. "YURI". " SPEAK". " GAH". " you have nothing to say then I'll slash you a bit then try to hold it in". " YURI". " oh". In a flash Yuri was next to Wolfram, had his sword and swung it. " AH". Arrows fell into pieces and the gang looked in surprised at this. " WEAK SHOTS I was taught to defend at a young age". Another bunch shot Yuri cut them down along with Conrad Dietrich protecting Wolfram. " oh". Yuri rocked back and forth being supported by Wolfram. " oh what happened I blacked out did I hurt someone". " well not seriously you kick Dietrich". " oh I'm so sorry I just blacked out so sorr…y". Yuri stared at Dietrich in shock. " brother". She whispered under her breath before an arrow hit her in the chest. " oh". " ah". " YURIII". " what a weak shot". Yuri said pulling the arrow out. " hm Deja Vu". " Yuri are you ok". "just fine that arrow couldn't kill me ha ha hey can I look around now I bet I could remember a couple of the memories". "maybe after breakfast". " I'm tired can't I go to bed". " nope". " well too bad". Yuri said falling on Wolfram. " ah". Yuri had fallen asleep in Wolframs arms. "um". " she's a very interesting girl". " so daddy's a mommy". " well yes". " Yuri's back I'm so happy hey papa". " isn't it Yuri's body keeping us young". " that's the theory geez she's heavy". Later on in Wolfram's room Yuri was asleep. ("WOLF WOLFRAM IM SORRY". "SHUT UP WIMP". " PLEASE I WANT TO TALK FACE TO FACE BEFORE I". "BEFORE WHAT". "… Wolf please open up I'm sorry". Yuri whispered starting slide down the door. Yuri started to cough up blood. " ARE YOU SICK YOU STUPID WIMP TAKE BETTER CARE OF…". Wolfram opened the door and saw the knife in Yuri's chest. Yuri fell on top of Wolfram who caught him and yelled. " HELP SOMEONE HELP". "Wolf… I'm sorry". " please don't waste your breath Yuri HELLLLLP". " I would've married you… if I had that chance now". " ah CONRAD GWENDAL GÜNTER HELLLLLLLLLLP".). " OH". Yuri sprung up and grabbed the hand reaching for her. " OI what's wrong Yuri". " oh Wolfram". " are you ok you looked almost dead in your sleep". " yes let's go look around". " Gwendal wants to see you in his office". " no thanks". " you have to". " I don't want to he has wrinkles he's old". " don't talk that way about my brother even I he's older he's not an old man heck I'm older than you". " really I never got an age". " I'm 98". "wow don't want to know how old your mother is". " come on let's go". Wolfram said pulling Yuri out into the hallway. "no I don't want to". [ " WOLFRAM".]. " oh". Yuri looked over to see a double black boy running down the hall a knife in his chest. " oh". " Yuri what's wrong". ["HELP SOMEONE HELP". "Wolf… I'm sorry". " please don't waste your breath Yuri HELLLLLP"]. " ah". She turned to see the boy on Wolframs lap blood surrounding him. " GAH". Yuri backed into the wall. " OH YURI WHAT'S WRONG". " oh…nothing". " that was something". " it's I… just saw a memory of death". " oh are you ok". " yah that boy was me". " yah that was Yuri Shibuya the first". " he was so handsome you make a beautiful couple". " I know but he didn't want to be 1 till his dying minutes". " sudden realization of love in the last minutes of life beautiful". Yuri's eyes were shining with sparkles. " you scare me sometimes". Suddenly a music box started to play. " oh that's…". " oh". Yuri started to walk toward it. " eh Yuri". " what's down here". Yuri walked around the corner to a room and Wolfram chased after her. " YURI". Wolfram turned to see Yuri's ear to the door arms beside her head. " the memories I want are in here what's in here". " it's mine and Yuri's old room what are you saying". " the memories I want and you need all stuck in here". Yuri grabbed the door knob and she was thrown back into the wall. " AH YURI". " I'm fine do you have a key". " no my brothers might". "ok to sir servant and sir wrinkles". " hey what's with those names". " what's that lord pretty boy". " EH WHAT WIMP". "COME ON". Yuri ran off following the double black boy she was followed by Wolfram. Yuri saw the other Yuri enter the room and rushed in. " YO SIR SERVANT SIR WRINKLES WHAT DID YOU WANT ALSO DO YOU HAVE THE KEY". " oh what key". " sir wrinkles". " the one to the kings bedroom I need to go in there". " sorry no ones allowed in". " give me or I'll break the door down". "oh so anyway you need to get dressed for the party". " AND what party". " the one for the return of the maoh". " Yuri finally caught up". " wolfram you also need to get ready for the party". " oh right". " well I'm not". Yuri said crossing arms. " ladies". In a second Yuri was grabbed by: Cäcilie, the maids, Gisela, Annissina, and Greta then she was pulled out of the room. " AAAAH LET ME GO LET ME GO GAAAAAAAH". " oh my". "ha ha". " LET GOOOOOOOOOO". " hm".


	5. Chapter 5

WORDS AND WOLFRAM DO NOT MIXCHAPTER 5THE PARTY, THE TEARS, THE FIANCÉ " ready brothers". Wolfram said buttoning his sleeve. " where's Yuri". "um papa come here". Greta said poking her head out of a room a weird look on her face. Wolfram and his brothers walked in the room to see all the women staring weirdly at Yuri curled up in the corner. "oh". Question marks pasted above their heads. " I can't deal with this". " come now Yuri darling let's see you". " no it's a disgrace to dress like this it's so high and mighty it's not right". Yosak rushed into the room with a box. " you have an emergency ladies". " uh". " hmph". " I see well boy hm let's see she a real big fan of". " come on Yuri your mothers coming". " that's even worse for her to see me like this I'm a disgrace to my brothers and sisters". " Conrad sweetie come here". " oh ok". Conrad walked over as Yosak tapped Yuri on the shoulder. She turned a bit to see Yosak kiss Conrad and she sprang up sparkling. " beautiful love". " EH". " she's like Miko San". " who". " your other mother". " oh". " Heika you look beautiful". Cäcilie said shunning in her eyes. " not really it's the outfit I just ruin it". " where are her shoes". " the heels are in the wall Heika threw them. " ah Yuri put them on". " no they hurt my feet". "come here". Yosak said pulling Yuri over to a corner and whisper. " ok try that". " fine". Yosak grabbed the shoes and stuffed them with a soft cloth. " ok now slide them on". " ok". Yuri put the shoes on and hit the floor lightly. "hey this is great". " ARE YOU ALL READY". Murata and Shinou walked in in suits. "yes". " hi Murata". " oh Hi Shibuya". "hey Shinou's solid". " yes it's the month of the moon every 5 years I become alive for a month". " OI Yuri your mothers here". " OH ALREADY". Yuri ran over to the window to see her mother getting out of a carriage. " EH". Yuri opened the window and took her shoes off. "MOTHER". " oh… YURIII". " HA HA". Yuri jumped out the window surprising everyone and landed on her feet. "MOTHER I MISSED YOU". Yuri said running over and bowing. The others made it downstairs and outside in a matter of minutes. " Yuri Shibuya you do not act that way to your mother you hug her". " yes Elder". Yuri said and hugged her mother. " mother a lot of boy romance here". " really". " yes those 2 guys and those 2 guys". Yuri said pointing to Günter, Gwendal, Conrad, and Yosak. " beautiful". She said sparkling. " OH SISTER". " SISTER". 2 children came from the carriage and hugged Yuri. " SISTER IS VERY PRETTY". " SO PRETTY". " hi Ada hi Adam". " ah the little brats". Wolfram said smiling. " shut it pretty boy". " yah oh hey it's the nerdy boy". " eh does your village come up with our names". "nope I did". Yuri said smiling. " both of you please be nice". " oh brother". " lord Bielefeld oh Dietrich". " Brother what are you doing back I thought you were fighting". " nope I returned". " come out of the carriage and hug your sister". " ok ok". The brother said and stepped out and gasps heard from the group. The brother looked exactly like Dietrich. " oh". " wow your really dressed up". " I was forced something about me returning". "are they ok". Yuri looked over at them faces struck with surprise. " um guys". "…". " HEY". " what". " let me introduce my family this is my mother and village elder Roswitha my brother Ernest my brother and sister Adam and Ada". " are they biological siblings". " nope none us are blood related except Adam and Ada. " he looks like Dietrich". " well he is my brother Twin to be exact". " EH". " oh really brother is he your long lost twin". "we actually split ways I stayed at the village he went to work for you". " he's boring, rude, no manners what so ever, makes comments, calls people names he's a big jerk". (" you just described yourself"). Everyone thought except her family. " well let's all go in and Yuri finish getting ready". Wolfram said leading the way. " so brother where is your natural home". " oh a distant kingdom". " were you a king to". " well we were the heirs but the kingdom was boring so we left and it fell". " so cool brother has to tell o me more". " later now go get prettier if that's possible". " MOTHER WILL HELP". " EH that's ok we've got it handled but you all have to get dressed". Lady Cäcilie said as the rest of the women and Yosak dragged Yuri back inside. About half an hour later they came out dressed and sat down waiting for Yuri come out. " I DON'T LIKE THIS DRESS". They heard her yell across the castle. " yep that's sister she hasn't changed I remember when the Elder brought her to the tribe". " I was just a 16 year old girl when I found Yuri she was the only survivor of her tribe it had been attacked and set on fire I found her with my sister who died later on when Yuri was a child even till this day she she always went to my sisters grave and prayed she's been raised right". " as you can tell I'm a Mazoku I age slowly but as I watched Yuri grow up she never cried 1 tear she's strong we were glad to have her part of our family". " our old Yuri was a wimp and a cry baby also a whiner". " damn it these shoes still hurt Yosak". " get use to them". " OH MY BABIES BEAUTIFUL I KNEW SHE WAS ALREADY BUT I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS POSSIBLE TO MAKE HER MORE BEAUTIFUL". The Elder said with sparkles all over holding Yuri's hands. " really I'm that pretty". "YEP SISTER". " SO PRETTY". "indeed". " yah Yuri". Wolfram said with a blush. "oh thanks… sir pretty boy". " HEY". " ha ha ha".


	6. Chapter 6

WORDS AND WOLFRAM DO NOT MIXCHAPTER 6TOO HARD TO BE WHO IM NOT" Ken can you tie this bow". " my god Shinou 4000 years and you don't know how to tie a bow". " nope". " your hopeless". Murata said tying the bow on Shinou's outfit. " I wanna spend time with you after the party my sage". " Eh doing what". " you know I only have a month". Murata threw a pillow at Shinou and his face went as red as red could be. " ha ha my sage". A knock on the door interrupted their fight. " Murata Shinou the party's starting soon". Yuri said opening the door. " oh did I interrupt". "yes". " no". " ok well hurry up and get out here". " alright oh and Shibuya". "oh". " you look nice". " oh thanks". Yuri said and left. " what was that Ken". " a compliment what are you jealous". " yes actually you never compliment me". " I do to". " name once". " when I said it's good that your so old because you know something's". " seems more like an insult". " please Shinou your the only 1 for me". Murata said and kissed Shinou. " oh hm and your all mine Ken". Shinou said picking Murata up. " EH SHINOU PUT ME DOWN". " not a chance my sage we must hurry to the party". " LET ME GO". " nope my love". "SHINOOOOOU". Shinou carried the screaming Murata to the main room getting chuckles from the foreign family. " oh Yuri darling I brought the dolls you made I thought maybe the little child would want them". " oh yah Greta would love them". " there over in that chest". "ah I haven't seen them in years". Yuri ran over and opened the chest. " ah ha you've kept them all". " yep". " what is it Yuri". " TADA". Yuri held up a doll of Wolfram. " DREAM DOLLS". " EH". " I had dreams of everyone here and I made dolls so I wouldn't forget". Greta looked inside the chest and grabbed a doll. "wow there's 1 of me and grandma and Uncle Conrad Uncle Gwendal everyone". Greta and Yuri passed the dolls out to the person they looked like. " oh there's 1 more". Greta said and pulled out a Yuri doll. " oh that was the second 1 I made Wolf was the first. " oh". Greta hugged the doll very tight and then gave it to Wolfram. " oh… you can keep them I don't need them anymore I'm grown and I've met you". " are you sure Yuri". Greta said with a sad face. " yep it's part of the past I'm ready to let go of now about the party". " oh right it's starting soon". " so Wolfram". Yuri stopped Wolfram and pulled him aside as the rest left. " did you ever tell the villagers about my death". "oh yes and then riots started". " well I'm going to end that tonight". " oh boy". "Wolf I want to tell you…". " EH". "even though I'm not him I still share his soul and feelings and well I'm guessing this feelings love and so". Yuri kissed Wolfram lips together for about 10 seconds before she stopped and ran with a smile n blush on her face. " ah Yuri why". " HURRY UP WOLF HA HA". " oh hm". Wolfram blushed a little and ran after the group of people. " Yuri". " I know I said this before but I'm glad I could have a second chance at life and to spend it with you guys I'm sure this will be fun". " yah". Later on the last of the guest had arrived and everyone was having fun but was excited to see his majesty alive. " Yuri come and join the party". Wolfram said staring at Yuri sitting in the corner. " what if I'm not what they expect I mean I don't remember anyone else here". " crazy talk sometimes they're opinion doesn't count and if they say something rude we will kick them out of the kingdom". " don't do that". " ok I understand come on". Wolfram held a hand out and Yuri took it. Wolfram pulled Yuri into the ballroom which was brightly lit and noisy. " oh wow". " hm". " Lord Bielefeld". " oh". 2 familiar people walked over to Wolfram and Yuri. " oh Flurin Saralegi". " long time no see young as ever". " you as well". "who's this girl". " oh this is". " oh". "Sister shouldn't you be dancing". Ernest said walking up behind them. " EH I really didn't plan on it brother I didn't learn". " then Lord Bielefeld do you mind teaching her". " no I don't". " oh Lord Bielefeld you didn't tell us her name". "this is Yuri". " oh". They're faces went to shock and Wolfram pulled Yuri to the dance floor. " follow my lead". " ok". "back, forth, back, forth…there". They danced like that for a while then Yuri looked upset. " oh what's wrong". "these shoes they hurt". " let's sit for a while". "carry me". " that's so indecent just walk over". " hmph". Yuri and Wolfram sat down. " Wolf will you message my feet". " no". " please". " no". " please Wolfie". "EH… F…Fine Later ok". " ok". " Heika time to come on stage". " stage". " to show the people the Maoh". " ok Wolfram come with me". " as you wish my lady". Gwendal was in front of the stage and announced. " THE MAOH HAS COME BACK IN REINCARNATION TO HELP US WITH OUR PROBLEM HERE HE IS". Yuri walked up the stage with Wolfram Getting stares and hearing whispers. " the king is a female now". "what a change". " Heika do you have anything to say". Yuri turned to face her advisors. " you all did a poor job of keeping peace". " ah". " ha ha". Laughter came from the crowd. " but you did keep people alive but now that I'm back I promise we will go back to normal ok". They all bowed. " the first problem is these shoes let's get rid of them". Yuri said handing her heels to Gwendal. " ah". " much better take care those". Yuri said and walked off the stage. " Heika I have a question". Sara said looking serious. " is there not a bound of engagement between Yuri and Lord Bielefeld". " oh". "oh". It went silent all around them. "what do you mean of course he and they male Yuri are engaged beyond time, death, and a second chance at life so to answer your question yes he is no I'm not". Yuri skipped off leaving them confused. Later on Yuri noticed Wolfram leaving with Dietrich and excused herself from a dance with Stoffel then tailed him. " What did you need to tell me Dietrich". Yuri hid behind a corner and peeked out a bit. Dietrich slapped Wolfram across the left cheek. " I have fallen for my lord if you would have me I would be filled with joy". " oh". " oh gggrrr". Yuri growled at the man for slapping Wolfram. " I I um". "please my lord". Dietrich grabbed Wolfram by the cheek and full fledged kissed him. " ah". Like Wolfram Yuri's mind was swimming with feelings of hate, sadness, and happy. " well my lord". " I ah um… no I'm still loyal to Yuri". " tsck why do you still love him he's gone my lord that girl is not him". "but Yuri's soul resides in her and she's going to help us find his murderer". " my Lord I've been holding this back I think she's been using us". " using Yuri would never". " She is not his majesty". " EH". Yuri was now letting tears fall down her face a strange feeling and then she ran off. She broke into Gwendal's office and scurried until she found the key. She was running and crying when she heard the music box. She stood in front of the kings bedroom door when the tears started to come down harder. Yuri put the key in but it wouldn't unlock. " DAMN IT". " Sister". " oh brother". " why are you crying". Ernest wiped Yuri's tears away with his thumb and smiled at her.


	7. Chapter 7

WORDS AND WOLFRAM DO NOT MIXCHAPTER 7THE KIDNAPPED, THE WEDDING" what has made my sister cry for the first time". " I am not the king is he's happy, sad, and mad I'm confused what are these feelings what do they mean brother". " it is love my dear sister he is upset he can not be with his fiancé". "I…I don't understand brother then why is he happy". " I am not sure for I'm not the one holding these feelings". " I…I'm so confused". " Oh Yuri what's the matter". Wolfram walked around the corner with his brothers, Greta, and the servant guard". " oh Heika why are you crying". "it's not me". Yuri tried to unlock the door but it still didn't work the key had been a bit broken. Suddenly the music box played again. " oh is someone in there". " screw this key". Yuri said and chucked it at Wolfram who she was mad at but tears still fell. " I'll open it myself". "how wimp it's locked apparently the key you chucked at me didn't…". " YAAA". Yuri kicked the doors and they broke open. " work". Yuri looked inside it was empty except for the open music box so she entered it. She looked at the music box and then shut it. [ " Heika sir Weller has called for you". " oh Conrad what does he want". Yuri said walking to the guard. " I'm not sure maybe about Lord Bielefeld". " I was just about to go see him". Yuri said walking past the guard. " unfortunately that won't happen". " EH". Yuri turned and a knife was sprung into his chest. " ah". " Good bye my Lord". He said and Yuri ran out of the room holding the knife. He ran to Wolfram's room and pounded on the door.] Yuri backed up outside the room, hit the wall, and slide down covering her mouth. " it was you". " YURI". " oh Elder". The Elder ran up to Yuri. " you killed his majesty… Dietrich". A smile formed on Dietrich's face and in a flash he brought his sword out with a slash. The heads of Yuri's mother and brother hit the floor. " EEH PAPA WOLF". " ah". Wolfram hugged Greta and blocked her eyes. " m…mother b…brother". " hm". " no no no no NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOO MOTHER BROTHER AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH". Shinou and Murata ran into the scene after hearing the screams. " EH WHAT'S GOING ON". " DIETRICH HE'S THE MURDERER AND HE JUST KILLED THEM". Tears Yuri's own tears poured out and her eyes changed. " oh CONRAD WATCH GRETA". Wolfram said letting Greta go and wrapping his arms around Yuri's waist as water blades attacked Dietrich who dodged them. " YURI STOP IT HOLD ON". " SHUT UP YOU CHEATER". " EH Yuri". " AS I SAID BE FOR SHE IS NOT HIS MAJESTY". " oh". " SHE WON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ANY OF YOU SHE WAS USING YOU FOR HER TRIBE SHE WON'T EVEN CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO THIS YOUNG LADY". In a second Dietrich was holding Greta in front of him. " AAH PAPA WOLF". The blades still came toward them both. " GRETAAA STOP YURI PLEASE". Yuri did not obey she was mad and unable to control her racing mind. " GAH DADDY". " oh". ("PAPA WOLF DADDY LET'S HAVE A PICNIC". " ok Greta"). " OH GRETA". The water splashed all over and Yuri collapsed onto Wolfram. " EH YURI". " I'll just keep her you might want to rethink your answer my lord". " EH". " Good bye everyone". Dietrich turned and jumped out the window and disappeared into the night. "GRETAAAA". " Wolfram please calm down we'll get her back but Heika". "oh". " I'm sorry I'm sorry". Yuri said praying over the bodies tears pouring out of her eye. " FORGIVE ME AAAAAAAAHHHHH MAMA BROTHER". " Yuri come on". "NO I…I MUST BURY THEM IN THE TRIBES LAND THEY CAN'T GO ON WITHOUT PROPER BURIAL IM SO SORRY I SHOULD HAVE NEVER OPENED THE DOOR IM SORRY MOTHER IM SORRY BROTHER PLEASE FORGIVE ME". " Yuri come on". Wolfram grabbed Yuri and pulled her off the bodies. " NO NO NO". Yuri hit Wolfram chest and then cling to him crying. "YOU SEE THIS THIS IS MY FAULT IM SO SORRY ELDER". " SISTER SISTER". "WE HEARD YOU YELL WHAT HAPPENED". Ada and Adam ran into the hallway and gasped at the sight. "ELDER". " ELDER". They yelled terrified at the sight. " THE ELDERS DEAD WAAAAAAAAH". " THE TRIBES GONNA DIE". " calm down both of you". They ran over to the bodies and placed their necklaces on them and prayed. " We must get the body's to the tribe ground for their spirits to live once more". " call us a carriage please to transport the bodies". " we don't feel safe letting you go alone". " please we are old enough to take care of ourselves sister are you going or staying". " GAAAAAAAAAAH". "fine stay here come back when you finish". " MOTHERRRRER". Conrad moved the bodies and Wolfram took Yuri to their bed. Wolfram rubbed Yuri's back as she cried into the pillow. " Yuri… I'm sorry… do your feet still hurt". Wolfram said rubbing them. " you know when I opened that door and saw the knife in Yuri's chest my worst fear came true I was loading him and then in minutes he slipped away from my grasps and when I saw you the power your name I knew I had found you again an I want to protect you so what I'm saying even though you don't know what you have before it's gone you can wait to meet them again…think of those words". " Wolfram I cried tears not Yuri I'm not sure how to handle vein to different people". " I wish I could help but we can never change the past". Wolfram said and left the room leaving Yuri alone. Meanwhile Yuri thought as Wolfram and his brothers talked. " what did he mean rethink your answer". "Dietrich proposed to me and I rejected him". " what how dare he". " now he's got Greta and is trying to force me to marry him he tried the same when murdering Yuri". " so what do we do we can't marry you off". " Actually accept Wolfram". " oh". Yuri strolled in with a native dress on. " what". " I've got a plan". " oh boy".


End file.
